


It Was An Accident

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Omovember, Press and Tabloids, Tasers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 11: public/visible accident-The press gets pictures of John after a bit of an accident.
Series: Omovember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Kudos: 7





	It Was An Accident

“Uugghhh,” John moaned as he shifted in his seat. Paul was sitting next to him, keeping a close eye on his friend. 

“You better not fucking piss on me, John, or I’ll have your head, ya hear?”

Paul squinted his eyes, but John didn’t seem amused. “You think I wanted this, Paul? God, are we almost there?”

“We’re pulling up now,” Brian said with a sigh. “If you could wait just a few more minutes, that’d be lovely. I don’t want to have to clean up that suit of yours.”

“I’m not gonna--” John groaned in embarrassment. “I’ll be fine, Eppy.” He huffed and shoved his hand into his crotch, making George snicker. “Shut up, Geo. You have no right to talk.” Then George paled. “Didn’t you piss all over your shirt last week--”

“H-how..?”

“John!” Brian shouted. “Stop it!”

“He’s going to sit here and laugh at me, and he has no room to--”

“I told you to keep quiet about that--”

“You told him?!” George shouted, eyes widening. Ringo, sitting next to him, glared at their manager.

“I told you not to--” The car stopped. “John, we’re going to talk about this later, okay? George, I’m sorry. It wasn’t my fault, I--”

Then screams errupted outside of the car, and John groaned again, squirming. “At least we’re almost there,” he hummed, turning towards the door. “Can we get out yet?”

“Go ahead,” Brian said. “It looks like they’ve got all the girls under control out there.” Paul was quick to open the door to the car and step out with a smile on his face. John got out soon after and tried to push his full bladder to the back of his mind, focusing only on getting through to the hotel.

But as he got a few steps further, he felt a hand on his head, and he froze. Somebody had his hair. Somebody had his precious hair, and they had him, too. He was pulled down to the ground, slamming into it hard, but somebody beneath him broke his fall.

“How’d she get through?!” he heard somebody yell, and he realised the person below him had to have been one of their fangirls. 

He tried to just stay calm as the guards and police around him dealt with it, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore how badly he had to pee. He couldn’t now, though. Not on this girl or in front of all of these people.

Before he even knew what was happening, something was up against his arm, shocking a tingling feeling into it, and within seconds, it had spread to the rest of his body, causing all of his muscles to involuntarily tense. He tried to move his arms and push himself up, but they wouldn’t. He’d lost all control and feeling of his body.

As he sat frozen, the girl beneath him screamed.

“Oh, my god!” she shouted. “Oh, my god, he’s peeing on me!” There was no way, he thought. He was doing everything he could to just wait, but then his muscles went limp, and as he regained feeling, he knew what was happening.

So did the girl and his friends. And the police pulling him and the girl up from the ground. Really everyone there could see it, obvious that he had just pissed all over himself and one of his crazed fans.

“I’m never washing this!” the girl shouted as she was dragged away from him. “Thank you, John! I love you!”

John was in too much of a trance to even realise the consequences of the situation until Paul grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him towards the hotel. “Johnny!” he shouted. “Come on, love! Before they’ve got pictures of you!”

His body was shaking far too much for him to walk away, so Paul put an arm around his back and helped move him, even without the help of his legs. It only took a few seconds to get him into the hotel lobby and over to the elevator, waiting for it to open up.

“God, John, you gotta calm down,” Paul muttered. “You’ve gotta stand up for me. M’tired, y’know.” John gruned somewhat of an apology as Brian glared at him, and Paul just sighed. “You’re fine, love. It’s fine. Just… never mind.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Brian said as George and Ringo tried to wrap their heads around what had just happened. 

“I’m so sorry,” John whispered when he was finally able to speak without burtsting into more tears. “I thought I’d be able to wait until we got into the hotel, but-- well, I don’t know what happened. One minute, I was fine…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Paul said. “We’re gonna get you cleaned up, and we’ll forget all about it.”

-

It was the next day, and John had been cleaned up. George and Ringo had dealt with the suit, Paul had dealt with the emotonally distraught John, and Brian was doing his best to deal with the press.

They couldn’t show John, but on almost every major newspaper, there was a headline, or at least a story, with pictures about his little accident. 

Brian had walked up to Paul as he sipped at his coffee, because he was the only one that had been awake when he started reading the morning paper. “Hey, Paul…?” he muttered. “Erm, I think you should see this.”

Paul got up and walked over, looking over Brian’s shoulder and making a pained noise. “Oh, god… why would somebody even take pictures of that? He was being attacked. You’d think the least you could do was not document--”

“It doesn’t matter what they did. You know we have to deal with it somehow, yeah? He’s going to see this…” They both sighed. “Can you do your best to keep him away from the news? I’ll see what I can do. Also, could you hand this to John? It’s from that officer that tased him.”

He gave Paul a little envelope that had already been opened for safety reasons. “Wait he actually got tased? I thought he just froze because of that girl--”

“Yeah, he did. Apparently…”

Brian scurried out of the room with the paper, and Paul bit his lip. A few minutes later, John stepped out of his room reluctantly. He looked like he’d been crying. “I’ve got something for you,” Paul said, throwing the envelope over at him like a frisbee.

“What’s this?” he mumbled with a sniffle.

“It’s from the officer that tased you.” John blinked before pulling it out. “Why didn’t you tell us you got tased? You would’ve thought that was a better excuse to wet yourself than you were scared.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know I got tased. I don’t really remember it that much to be honest.” He unfolded the letter and started to read it. 

“What’s it say?” Paul asked out of curiosity, and John just huffed. 

“I wish he wouldn't call it an accident…” John mumbled. “It sounds so childish.”

“John,” Paul said quietly. “Oh, Johnny, it’s fine, okay? Nobody thinks you’re a child. You were attacked, love. That’s not your fault.”

“It feels like it. Even the paper made it sound like I peed on the girl on purpose.” Paul froze, reading his face, wondering how he even got his hands on it. “I was on the phone with Cyn this morning, asking if I was okay. News made it to London, I guess. Isn’t that just fantastic?”

“We know you didn’t do it on purpose--”

“Well, other people don’t! I picked up the phone and the first thing she asked me when she knew I was okay is why I pissed on her. Or if I was just mad at her or something. I mean, sure I was mad, but I didn’t-- fuck! The stupid press can turn anything against us. I literally pissed myself on accident, and they made me the bad guy!”

“Johnny… Brian’s dealing with it. And we can address it later, okay? If some reporter asks you about it, just say it was an accident. Say you had to go pretty bad, and then you got tased. How could they argue that?”

“Well… I suppose they couldn’t, but it’s embarrassing!”

“Well, what sounds better for your reputation? John Lennon is a normal human being that has basic human needs or John Lennon pisses on an underage girl on purpose and out of spite.” John glared at him. “Exactly.”

“I feel like an arse… that poor girl.” Paul just laughed. “What’s so funny, McCartney?”

“She seemed pretty excited, y’know. She said she wasn’t ever washing her clothes again. I don’t know if that’ll make you feel better or worse, but…”

“That’s gross…” Paul shrugged. “What do you mean you don’t know?? Paul!”

“What? What?” He giggled nervously. “Look, we’re going to get it all taken care of, yeah? You don’t have to worry about a thing, love.” 

John sighed. “Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
